Staying in for the Weekend
by Avionyx
Summary: Spoilers for TPIS Jeffery had to stay at school when he wanted to be with the Penderwicks. He needs some advice. Rated T for mentions of underage drinking (not Jeffery)


"Jeffery, you ready? This party's going to be AMAZING! Rumor has it that that trombone kid Caleb got his hands on some beer." His roommate Ryan pokes his head into their room. He looks at Jeffery lying face down on the floor. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"I ruined it." He moans into the carpet. "I just scared away the girl of my dreams."

Ryan groans. "I'll get Holly, she's better at this emotional crap." Holly was Ryan's girlfriend, and probably the best Horn player he'd ever met. Jeffery just moans again.

"Tell her to bring ice cream." How could he be so stupid, thinking her feelings had changed? What was it, what had he did wrong?" Holly slipped in, a box of ice cream and two spoons.

"Ryan says you have girl trouble. Judging by the fact you're eating carpet it's pretty bad. Does this have to do with the fact that you were supposed to be gone this weekend?" She sits cross legged in front of him. Jeffery groans, and sits up. He stuffs his face with the chocolate ice cream, before talking.

"Yeah. I've told you about my friend Skye, right?" Holly nods. "Well, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she rejected me, for the second time. She says she doesn't want a boyfriend, but I know that means she doesn't like me the way I do her." He takes another spoonful. "Holly, I've had a crush on her since we were 12. What do I do?" She sighs, twisting her red hair around her fingers.

"That's rough buddy." He looks to her again.

"Don't you have any better advice?" Nope sorry, she pats his shoulder. "I wish I did, but you'll just have to talk to her." Jeffery snorts.

"That's gonna be hard to do since she's not answering any of my calls or texts." He puts his head in his hands. "What will I do, I-I'm in love with her Holly." Holly sits in stunned silence. She hugs him.

"I hope it works out for you, I really do. From what I hear, this girl is amazing. If it's meant to be, I'll happen."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then," she sighs, "then you hope you can still be friends."

"Thanks Holly."

"You want to come with us, we'll be a little late but the party's still going to be fun. Even if that idiot Caleb will be here."

"No, I have some music to write. I have to sort through these feelings."

"Feelings suck." Holly touches his shoulder as she walks out to meet Ryan. "Sorry about this."

"Thanks Hol." He sighs, sitting on his electric keyboard bench. He put the headphones on, and placed his fingers over the keys, but nothing came out. This was new; he never had this problem before. Usually whatever feelings he had could be sorted out through music. He put his head on the keys, and flinched at the awful sound that blasted through his headphones. He needed someone to talk to, someone older. Pulling out his phone, he called the one person who could help.

"Hey Jeffery, what's up?" He just sobbed into the phone.

"Rosy…"

"Oh , what happened?" He lays on his back on the bed, his feet resting on the wall.

"I told Skye, you know, about my crush, and she not only told me she doesn't feel the same, but she banned me from your family's house until further notice." He heard Rosalind wince over the phone. "What do I do? She doesn't feel the same way." He reached for the ice cream, stuffing more into his mouth.

"Can you keep a secret?" He could practically hear her smile.

"Yeah."

"Now you CANNOT tell Skye, because I was technically under oath, but after you started dating that one girl she was really torn up. She let it slip that she; I believe that she said 'cares for you'. Look, you know my sister as well as I do, and you know she's afraid because deep down she fears you'll leave her. I have a feeling you two will end up together, but you have to give her time. You think you can do that?"

"You really think so? Because, Rosy, I don't think this is just a crush, I-I love her." She's silent. "I'm obviously not telling her that."

"Smart. Look Jeffery just be patient and let Skye sort through her feelings too."

"Thanks Rosy." He sighs.

"Bye, love ya." She hangs up. He walks back to the piano, slips the headphones back on, and let his fingers rest back on the keys. This time the music flowed out. He could be patient, he could, she was worth it. Skye Penderwick was completely worth any amount of time.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**The Penderwicks In Spring should be renamed to Jeanne Birdsall Ruins My Beautiful Skyffery Dreams. I can only hope that they end up together (please please please). That fight scene between them broke my shipper heart. As usual thanks for reading, and feel free to review and if anyone wants to talk Penderwicks with me I would love to, feel free to message!**

**Happy Reading, **

** Avionyx**


End file.
